GTS Wrestling Roster
Wrestlers * Ace Marxman * Brandon the Bull * Bruiser Bonifer - GTS Tag Team Champion * Carpet Muncher * Charlie Quinn * Cronin (May Not Be On The Roster) * Dalton Hawkins - [[Loser Belt|'''GTS Loser Belt]] * Danny Dildo * Draiken * Drax Maysin * Dr K * El Jefe Rojo * Galindo * Giant Leather - SWF World Tag Team Championships- GTS United States Champion * Grim - YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion * Howie Timberché * Jay "The Key" Evans - '''Food in the Fridge * Jay Kirby * Jay Medic * Jeff The Killer * Jimmy Controversy * Joe Wolf - [[GTS Million Dollar Championship|'GTS Million Dollar Champion']] and GTS Intercontinental Champion * Kain Magyar - DF Champion * Kamakazzy * Kleetus Bailey - GTS Champion * Kid Christian * Kurt Bale * Lance Scaper * The Lunatic Ginge * Manabo * The Mark - GTS Hardcore Champion * Mathias Glass * Matt Castle * Max Frost * Midnight Runner * Olfrick Strongclaw * Oliver Clothesoff * Pete Corvus * PITA Kid * Prince Akkanatan (May not be on roster but was metioned lately) * Red Rump Ranger * Red Scorpion * Robbie E * Slenderdick * Sodapop Smith * Spider-Dick * Stink * The Green Orkel * The Prodigy * The Vortex * TJ Blade (May Not Be On The Roster) * Tommy Salami - GTS Tag Team Champion * Tony Emerald * Vendetta * Vlad Drago * The Whompis * Yes Way Jose Jobbers The following people are Jobbers in GTS, people who always lose (Usually in Squash Matches). An interesting note is that most of the jobbers wear masks or morph suits. * Charlie Quinn * Danny Dildo * The Green Orkel * Red Rump Ranger * Spider-Dick * Stink * The Vortex Former * Brian Myers (Currently wrestles in WWE as Curt Hawkins)-Raw * Burger King Hippo (Currently wrestles in SWF as Sprinkles the Clown) - SWF Tag Team Championship * Crooked Hillary * Dave Michaels * Dionett Vaton (Currently Wrestles in BBWF) * DGDX Animation * Donald Plump * Grime * Humpback * Jamie * Dr. Jerry Travone * The Jersey Kidd * Joe Bronson * Jordan Oliver (Currently Wrestles in UWA * Justin Bread * Lowlife Lowie * Maxwell Feinstein (Currently wrestles in BBWF/Chikara/CZW/LDN) * Mort * Mypalalex * Rob Fury ( Owner of SWF) * Stan Horowitz * Vinny Chenzo * Waylon Kage Referees * Ed the Referee * Dalton Hawkins (Occassionally) * Grim (Occassionally) * Kamakazzy * Ryan Rumble * The Snowman * Spider-Dick (Occassionally) * The Whompis (Occassionally) Celebrity Guests Several pro wrestlers have appeared as guests in GTS Videos. * Aldo (Adam) Rose * Blue Meanie * Billy Gunn * Brian Myers * Bull James * Gillberg * The Great Khali * "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan * Hornswoggle * JTG * The Patriot * The Sandman * Shad Gaspard * Sonjay Dutt * Tommy Dreamer Gimmicks * Ice Demon * Pimp Cara *El Jefe Rojo *Jeff the Killer *MJ Appleballs *Clown Corp. *Slenderdick *Spider-Dick *Scarecrow Category:Faces Tag Teams and Groups * Salami Strong Style * Controversial Insanity * Joe Wolf and Jay Kirby * SWAT City and AcePop * D-Generation Fat Former Teams * Chaos Conspiracy and King's Keys to Chaos * Manabros * Ace Marxman and Waylon Kage * Clown Corp. * Tony Emerald and Kleetus Category:Fat people